Fairy Boy and I
by EndlessNameless
Summary: uhhh okay i suck @ titles. but ANYWAY, this story is about how malon and link meet(kinda) and then he is taken from her for seven years and during those long years she sales the horses from the ranch and escapes Lon Lon. BUT Link comes back and finds Malo


HEY!! UMM I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLES ON ZELDA ( darn..) AND UH...YEAH  
uh.......this is a Malon/Link fic because i think they are perfect together! I have nothing against Princess Zelda, and she is very very very pretty, i just prefer Malon and Link ^_^   
********************************************************************************  
( Proluge.....kinda )  
Humming the song her late mother used to sing to put her he asleep to, ten year old Malon stood underneath the shade of tree a few feet from one of the gates that led to the castle. Her father was inside delivering milk, or he was suppose to be anyway. Malon knew he was sleeping, but didn't really mind because she enjoyed leaving the ranch once in awhile. Malon sighed, bored with standing, and began to climb the tree above her. She had just reached the top when she saw a young boy with blonde hair and a green cap run by. She watched as he ran frantically about as he was being chased by a cucco. She giggled at this and leaned out on the branch to get a better view. The boy ran around some more and stopped right underneath her and something caught her eye. Something blue and shinny flew by over his head and in awe Malon crawled out a little farther on the branch to try and find out what it was but there was a loud crack and before she knew it she landed on the blonde headed boy and they both fell to the ground in a heap. Malon stood up, brushed her fiery red hair behind her ear, and was about to apologize when she saw a blue fairy retreat into his pack and stopped in dead sentence rubbing her eyes making sure that she really saw a fairy and wasn't just imagining things. She also noticed that he had the same sparkling blue eyes as her.  
" Hurry! Run before it gets you too!" The boy said grabbing onto her hand, obviously to the fact that she just came tumbling out of a tree on-top of him, and began to run tugging her along behind as the cucco gained on them. Malon knew that the cucco wasn't going to hurt them but decided to play along. And besides, she was having fun!  
" Look! The vines, climb them!" Malon said pointing towards a patch of vines leading to the top of a hill. She followed blonde as he climbed up the vines and then collapsed onto the grass catching his breath. Malon giggled and sat down beside him watching every move he made.   
" Was that a fairy ?" She asked pointing to his pack.  
" You mean Navi?"  
" Navi? Is that your fairy?"  
" Yeah, she's blue; see." The fairy, Navi, flew from his pack as in on clue, and began to flutter above and around Malon.   
" Oh wow!! You must be from the forest!"   
" I'm Link," The boy said standing up and holding his hand out to Malon's.   
" I'm Malon...Nice to meet you Fairy Boy!" She said taking his hand as he helped her up. The two played along on the hill for hours and Link told Malon about the adventure he was about to begin and about his friend Saria and Malon talked about her father's ranch, Lon Lon, and about the baby horse that was born before she left for the castle. Soon her father came and Navi keep complaining so they said their good byes and headed their separate ways.  
  
A WEEK AND 2 DAYS LATER: ( MWHAHAHA I kept count.....)  
  
Malon was grooming the new baby horse and thinking of what to call it when she heard someone shuffle up from behind it. To her greatest surprise it was the Fairy Boy she had not met long ago!  
" Fairy Boy!" She smiled and hugged him.  
" Hey Malon! Whatcha doing?" Link asked reaching out to pet the horse but it scurried away.  
" She's still shy around strangers...Aren't you suppose to be saving the world?"  
" Yeah, but I thought I'd take a break and rest awhile. Do you think I could stay here for tonight, I have plenty of rubies–-"  
" Of corse you can Fairy Boy! And don't worry about paying or anything, dad wont mind at all!"   
" Gee.. Thanks!"  
" So, have you ever tried any Lon Lon Ranch milk? It's the best!"  
" No..I don't think so..." Malon began to walk toward the stables and Link and Epona followed. That afternoon Link and Malon spent most of the time in the barn bothering Ingo and playing in the hay and drinking tones of the delicious milk. That night they both fell asleep under the table in Malon's room while telling each other Poe stories. ( Get it !? Instead of 'Ghost' I used 'Poe' !! Ehhh...okay well im gonna go cuddle in my little 'ole secluded corner now...)  
The next morning Malon waved bye to Link as he left, but he kept coming back to visit every once in awhile and they would always have the greatest times. But they didn't always last forever.  
  
" I dare you to sneak in!" Link nudged Malon as the huddled behind a pile grass on the hill and threw tiny stones at the guard standing in front of the entrance to the gate leading to the castle.   
" You do it first!" Malon whispered back.   
" I already have... I've met the Princess!"  
" Fine! I bet I can get in quicker too!" Malon said getting up and running toward the top of the gate. She was about to climb down the other side when she saw the beautiful princess Zelda with blonde hair and blue eyes and a strong looking body guard walk up to Link. Malon watched in daze as Link and nodded sternly at whatever Princess Zelda was saying. Link then turned and looked at Malon and waved. Malon was about to run over to Link and take him from the Princess and her body guard when all the sudden they disappeared. She never even realized that, that would be the last time she ever saw her best friend again.  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER:  
  
Tonight was probably one of the worse beatings that Malon had ever had. Instead of limping to her room like she did most nights she had collapsed on a pile of hay in the barn, too anaemic to even sit up, not to mention walk. She stared at the floor through blurry eyes that she would have to clean the next day, if she was still alive. It was covered with her blood, and probably some of his since he hit her so hard she wouldn't be surprised if he had hurt himself in doing it. She tried to turn so she could look at her right arm since that was were most of the blood was coming from, but couldn't find the energy to do so. She just leaned back and tired not to close her eyes since whenever she did she could see herself being beat again and again. She could see the broken bottle and sticks he hit her with. She could see his knuckles and his blood shot eyes.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WiLL BE UP SOON!! AND THEN i WiLL ACTUALLY GET INTO THE STORY .........................review please!!! i love u!!!! 


End file.
